


McDonald's Worker

by Double_Marshmello, PickleHawk



Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Dream is a Simp for Somi, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Somi is a Simp, This is a result from the Somi Discord, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleHawk/pseuds/PickleHawk
Summary: Dream got canceled and is now a McDonald's worker. Somi meets Dream at his new job. Flirting ensues.Somi, I love you. Please read and accept my gift.I would like to note that this is all in good fun! Please do not shove any fan fiction into creator's faces unless given explicit permission to do so! I also am not actually shipping Dream and Somi together in any way, this is for fun and only for fun only. I'm only shipping the personas that they show.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/SomiMalek
Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201679
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	McDonald's Worker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from PickleHawk and I decided to steal her idea! This is a result of the Somi Discord server.

Dream never thought he’d be in this position. From 15 million subscribers to a McDonald’s worker in only 2 weeks. You may wonder, how could this happen? How could such a talented YouTuber be Gaming Creator of the Year to dealing with Karen's complaining about not enough sauce on their Big Mac. 

It was only one thing that happened. _He had existed._

Now you may ask, “What the fu- BEEP!” Well, the obvious answer is because. I mean what other scenarios would cause him to be canceled? Him not showing his face? I mean, that’s so rude of someone to do! Canceling a poor man only because he didn’t want to show his face? I mean, the only thing that would happen is that YOU would get canceled. The stans are every man, you gotta watch what you say. 

Anyways, back to the unfortunate and devastating story of **DREAM WAS TAKEN.** (can you make my voice all like a stadium and shit?....no?......fine….what’d ya mean they can hear me?....they can hear me?...Hello?...Oh shi-) 

Dream was now unfortunately stuck behind the counter, listening to his manager screaming in the background about not having enough fries blah, blah, blah. He perked up when he heard a cough in front of him. Looking up, he quickly painted on a fake smile, his pearly whites blinding the customer in front of him. 

But this isn’t any regular customer, when he looked at the person in front of him, his smile fell off quickly, he saw a SIMP in front of him. Not even a regular simp, he saw a GOGYNOTFOUND SIMP. WHAT A SIMP! 

But that wasn’t what was the most surprising about the lady, she was sending HEART EYES at him. AT HIM! Now he wasn’t gonna pass this chance up. He could FINALLY overcome his fear of GogyNotFound simps! The lady wasn’t even half bad either. Her ass was a THICK man, who would pass tapping that ass? It was a win-win situation for Dream! 

Quickly getting his act together, he straightened up, painting another smile on his face, he asked her what she wanted to order. 

**SOMI POV:**

She couldn’t believe it! She found a man of her taste that was more handsome than her precious Georgie! 

His dirty blonde eyes, startling green eyes, and McDonald’s outfit was stunning! And that smile! And his voice! It was chocolate smooth with a hint of a growl. Oh, she was going to faint at this rate! 

She stood up straighter, tightening her grip on her hot pink purse, she swallowed down her saliva and simping, clearing her throat, she answered the mysterious handsome man’s question. 

“H- Hi, I- I would like t- to order you- I MEAN FRIES- yes yes, I would l- like to order f-fries p- please.” Somi stuttered cutely. 

Chuckling under his breath attractively, he answered, “You would like to order me with a side of fries?” Not a glimpse of shame was on his face, confidence practically oozing out. 

Immediately, a blush overcame her pretty face, the tips of her ears going red. Once again, Dream blessed us with another one of his famous wheezes. 

Suddenly, a wave of confidence went over her, she remembered her friends on the discord server, “OP DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINING” (here’s the link: https://discord.gg/sndrDTxT please join Somi, we love you <3), reminding her that she is loved and to fake it till you make it. Keeping that in mind, Somi, took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. 

“I think I’ll order your name first, pretty boy.” Promptly, a furious red blush came over her face, regret instantaneously filling her mind. Quickly, she sputtered out an apology. 

“I- I’m so sorry, I d- didn’t uh- mean to- wait- uh- please- sfkklajlkdjsflakfj-”

Dream once again laughed, a blush of his own sprouting on his face. 

“It’s fine. The name’s Dream. What’s yours?” 

_’Dream. Wait, Dream? Isn’t that the friend of my darling Georgie? Wait wait wait. THIS IS DREAM. THAT PERSON WHO GOT CANCELLED? Wait. If he is friends with my Georgie. That means. Wait a second…’_ Somi thought. 

Somi, being the tactical mastermind she is, knew what she was going to do in that instant. Obviously, Dream is better looking compared to George and she's not a fan of either of their content, this means that she should make a move on Dream! 

Besides, Dream was so much better than her dearest! Blonde is such a better color on Dream than Georgie anyway, even if Georgie looks dashing and his British accent topping it all off, Dream was obviously superior with his McDonald’s outfit. 

Confirming her decisions now, she quickly put on her flirting face, pushing her boobs out, sucking in her stomach, she fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

“The name’s Somi darling. I would like to add a date with Dream to my order please.” She purred. 

Dream was in shock. The pretty lady in front of him just did a complete 180, from a shy stuttering mess into a flirty slut in a second. Quickly, he got his game together, he was NOT going to be one-upped by his soon-to-be-girlfriend. 

“Saturday at 6 o'clock. At the Olive Garden beside us, me you, I’ll pay. You free?”

“Oh sweetie, I’m always free for someone as handsome as you. I’ll see you there darling! Toodles!~” She flirted, walking away, she made sure to swing her fat ass out the door, forgetting about the food she was actually about to order. 

Dream sat there, staring dreamily as Somi left the McDonald’s. He shook awake however by his manager smacking him on the head with a paper bag. 

“What’s taking you so long?! Hurry up young man, this isn’t some damn cliche coffee shop where you can dilly dally. Chop chop or you're fired!” The manager shouted. Cringing at the loud voice, he quickly turned back to the front, only to see a long line of customers, either staring at them with their mouths wide open at the previous flirting or covering their children’s eyes and ears. 

He winced, embarrassment soon filling his mind rather than his date next Saturday. Getting back to work he quickly took the next customer’s order, making sure to avoid glaring stares of mother’s disapproving of the scene, or people around his age making suggestive eyebrow dances at him. 

_This was gonna be a long day…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm new to writing stories on Ao3, so if I made any mistakes, please tell me! I'm also very sleep-deprived.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!~


End file.
